The present invention generally relates to a gaming system. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved employee identification device for a gaming system.
Gaming workstations, such as a jackpot and fill workstation or other control or administrative gaming station, are typically found in casinos or other gaming environments. Gaming workstations may be located on a casino floor, for example, and behind the scenes in a control room or administrative area, for example. Gaming workstations help manage, maintain, and/or upgrade gaming machines and other systems in the gaming environment. Employees often access gaming workstations for tasks such as checking gaming machine status, player tracking, jackpot notification, inputting and retrieving other information, etc.
Current workstations require manual log in and log out by employees. Employees often remain “logged in” at a gaming workstation and leave the workstation unattended. Unattended, “logged in” workstations represent a significant security risk in a gaming environment. Thus, a system for improved secure access to gaming workstations would be highly desirable.
Additionally, certain gaming systems such as servers or workstations containing particularly sensitive data such as binary game images or the like may require a higher level of security than that afforded by authorizing the access of a single employee. Thus, a system for ensuring that more than one employee is present at the gaming system prior to authorizing access to the gaming system would be highly desirable.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, fruit machines, or poker machines, have in recent years become one of the more popular, exciting, and sophisticated wagering activities available at casinos and other gambling locations. At the same time, gaming machines have also become a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments. Thus, competition between manufacturers of gaming machines has intensified as competitors vie for business from gaming establishments.
A gaming machine providing entertaining and enticing features for players would be highly desirable to attract both new and returning players to a gaming establishment. Additionally, a gaming machine that allows customization and dynamic modification by an operator would be highly desirable to provide new features to customers.
Current gaming machines are difficult to reconfigure and offer the same game to multiple users at multiple gaming establishments. Changing a gaming machine or system to a different game or format involves time-consuming and difficult procedures by an operator.
Additionally, configuration of a gaming machine or workstation by an operator raises concerns regarding security of data and integrity of the gaming machine or workstations That is, gaming establishments and legal authorities place high priority on the integrity of a game, such as a slot or poker game. Thus, there is a need for a gaming system that allows configurability and reparability while maintaining a secure environment.
Furthermore, repairs to a gaming machine, workstation or other gaming system are often time-consuming. Certain repairs may involve removing a machine from circulation in a casino. Removing a gaming system from operation negatively impacts operation of the casino and may discourage patrons. Thus, a system for improved repair or maintenance of a gaming system would be highly desirable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved employee identification device for a gaming system that allows a casino employee secure access to the gaming system.